


Head to Toe

by ClarissaNotFound



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Body Worship, Bubble Bath, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Hair Washing, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarissaNotFound/pseuds/ClarissaNotFound
Summary: Levi likes Erwin's hair. Erwin likes Levi's feet. One shot smut and domestic bliss eruri, bubble baths and body worship.





	Head to Toe

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my always-wonderful beta reader Ladymacbethsspot. <3

Levi’s favourite part of Erwin’s body was his hair. That wasn’t to say he didn’t appreciate his firm ass, toned abs and cut cheek bones – he definitely did. It was simply that when he missed Erwin, when he thought about him, it was that hair his hands craved to touch the most. Thick, gold strands, well styled and perfectly maintained, silk that slid easily through the gaps in Levi’s fingers. God he loved it. He loved to stroke it while he held Erwin’s head in his arms as they watched tv, to press his nose in and breath deep the scent of him while he was falling asleep, to tug playfully at it when he wanted some attention from his daydreaming husband.

Right now, Levi was dousing that hair in the warm, rose-scented bathwater, fingers scrubbing and scratching happily at Erwin’s scalp, listening to the way he hummed in reply.

Their bathroom was filled with soft melody and wisps of white steam, the two seeming to mingle together in the air, creating a place of warmth and relaxation. Just as Levi intended. Erwin worked too hard. So every once in a while it was good, Levi thought, to lean over the back of the couch, take away his books and notes, drag him upstairs and undress him while their bath filled with blue water, inviting scents and small mountains of bubbles.

Levi splashed those bubbles aside now, to get at the water, as he pulled Erwin’s head back against his chest. The shift meant that Erwin’s whole body had to adjust to the space and his feet lifted out, hanging over the edge of the tub.

“Look at those yeti-paws,” Levi said as he cupped handfuls of water and released them over Erwin’s hair, ridding it of the residues of shampoo. “No wonder you make such a racket coming down the stairs in the morning.” Erwin just chuckled. He always did. Levi could say anything and Erwin would understand it.

“Hey,” he murmured, smiling, fingertips trailing relaxed circles in the water. “Don’t be so mean, Le.”

“It’s just a fact, bigfoot,” Levi replied, mirth gracing his lips. He turned his attention to the soaked sponge, which he lathered and rubbed slowly up and down Erwin’s chest, trying to ignore the increasingly tight sensation in his groin.

“Don’t make me call you twinkletoes again,” Erwin warned, a rich laugh escaping his lungs. Levi clenched the sponge, squeezing out all the water.

“Don’t you dare,” he sulked. “Unless you want a conditioner bottle up your ass tonight.”

“You know there’s only one thing I want there,” Erwin mused. He opened one lazy eye, took hold of Levi’s hand and kissed his index finger. “Alright, two things.” Levi felt his already semi-hard length twitch with interest against the small of Erwin’s back.

“Hmm,” Erwin chuckled in response and even though Levi couldn’t see his face he could imagine the way he looked, eyes soft with lust, so he just kissed heatedly into the wet hairs of his undercut. Neither said anything for a few moments. Just the music, the dripping water and the click of Levi’s lips.

Then Erwin’s hand slid beneath the water and grazed against Levi’s foot. His fingers bumped along the ridges of his toes, followed by a tap on each toenail from one side to the other like a silent xylophone. Levi was about to shake his head and roll his eyes and tell his adorable husband just what a ridiculous dumb-ass he was when Erwin took his ankles down from their perch on the edge of the bath and shifted, turning his body over to face Levi. The water lapped the sides of white ceramic in the same way that Erwin’s tongue began to lap at Levi’s mouth, and just as wet.

Levi looked up at Erwin, his hands clutching the curled rim at either side of Levi’s head, looming over him with broad shoulders and dripping wet chest that Levi found his hands appreciating, moving up and down from collar to stomach and back again. He had such a serious expression, so intense, that Levi couldn’t resist scooping some of the bubbles into his hand and slapping them onto the end of his nose. The confusion that crossed Erwin’s face was, he had to admit, very much worth it.  

“Not a bad look for you,” Levi drawled. “I might try and get my come right on your nose like that later on...” One of Erwin’s heavy eyebrows climbed his forehead. He released a single breath, gazing straight into Levi’s eyes as the bubbles slid off his face, and Levi found himself pulsing with excitement. Erwin could do more for him with that one expression of twisted desire than any other person had with their entire body. He knew why. It contained not just the promise of pleasure and release, but the knowledge of trust and love. His desire, his body, his heart, they were safe with Erwin.

Lost for a moment in thought, it took Levi by surprise when Erwin suddenly sat back, knees raised, feet tucked behind Levi’s ass. His expression had changed. He seemed relaxed, though he had not stopped staring. One hand had wrapped itself, without Levi realising it, around his ankle and now lifted it out of the water. Only to Erwin was Levi a pliable creature. There was no resistance as Erwin applied the gentlest of pressures to bring the foot up close to his face, as if admiring it. The angle, with his inside leg completely exposed to Erwin’s gaze up to the point where it disappeared into the water, made Levi feel vulnerable in all the right ways.

“Are you comfortable like this?” Erwin asked, his voice low. Levi considered, shifting himself very slightly, shoulders back flush against the curve of the tub.

“Yes,” he replied. “And no.” Erwin laughed. It sent shivers down Levi’s spine.

“Good,” said Erwin, and slid Levi’s big toe into his mouth.

“Hng,” Levi sighed, jaw dropping, eyes widening. Erwin’s were steady, sure and keenly alert. They flickered over Levi’s face, greedy for every small twinge of pleasure it displayed. Levi felt his chest tighten, breath caught, as his toe was fully enveloped in the heat of Erwin’s mouth and then withdrawn again in a pop of lips.

“Ah, you bastard..,” Levi whined, back arching slightly as Erwin moved on to the next toe in the line, treating each one the same in turn.

Once he had finished with the pinkie toe, Erwin’s tongue swirled the gaps instead, flicking at the soft skin where each toe joined the next. His fingers enjoyed a trail up the back of his foot, finding a dark tuft of hair to stroke. All the while he kept his eyes on Levi, enjoying the uncontrolled delight in every strain, every stretch, every tensing of his body. He was aching to touch himself, even more so when Levi gave in with a cry of frustration and reached down into the water to palm his own length, but Erwin refrained. Instead he held Levi’s foot in both hands, marvelling at the size difference, and worked a massage against the ball of his foot. He kissed down the length of his sole, tongue tip appearing now and then to give the tiniest of licks that sent Levi into a torrent of encouraging profanities.  
By the time Erwin’s attention was back on his toes and he had begun to teasingly suck and nibble at them, Levi was done.

“Blondie, ah...I’ll come, you f...fucker...please,” he almost begged. Erwin released his toe from between his lips and the grin on his face almost finished Levi off.

“Just from this, huh?” he hummed.

“Fuck,” Levi moaned. “I love you.”

Erwin chuckled, then groaned as Levi’s free foot found his straining length underneath the water and began stroking against it.

“Come on Erwin,” he goaded. “Stop messing with me.” After a few teasing moments listening to Erwin’s sighing he stopped and instead pressed his foot flat against Erwin’s chest. Erwin smiled and placed his hand over it.

“Alright,” he agreed. “What do you want me to do?”

A few minutes later Levi’s back was against their bed. They hadn’t bothered to dry off, Erwin had simply hoisted him out of the water, tossed him onto the mattress and sank his own lips down Levi’s cock, giving it the same treatment he had his toes, which is exactly what Levi had been hoping for.

Levi moaned, watching him, water rolling off Erwin’s skin, head bobbing like a cork, sopping fringe coiled against Levi’s stomach, mingling with his own dark hairs. He wound his fingers into it, pulling, wringing out some of the damp so that it ran down his side and soaked into the sheets. He cried Erwin’s name, over and over, and when he came he used his grip in Erwin’s hair to yank him upwards, spilling onto his face. Erwin closed his eyes and smiled.

“Damn,” Levi panted, admiring his work for a few moments, flecks of white primarily painting Erwin's lips and chin. Then his hands pulled on Erwin’s hair, urging him up, kissing him, tasting himself there. He licked round Erwin’s mouth with lazy ease, listening to Erwin groan, reaching out to enthusiastically stroke his husband’s erection.

“You’re so amazing, Le,” Erwin sighed. Levi said nothing, just worked his hand around Erwin while sucking each drop and bead of come off his face as it contorted in pleasure, moving from chin to cheek to forehead and, when he finally came to the final spot that clung to the tip of his nose, he kissed it off and Erwin came in his hand with a shudder and a whine.

Levi watched Erwin’s head drop, its weight in the crook of his shoulder, riding the afterglow of his pleasure. He let him have a moment of rest. Then he ran his sticky hand through Erwin’s hair.

“Levi,” Erwin said without looking up. “Did you just...wipe come in my hair..?”

“Yeah,” Levi laughed, kissing him on the temple. Erwin’s shoulders shook.

“After you just washed it?”

“Lets back in the bath, then. I’ll wash it for you again.”


End file.
